Izuku Midoriya: One for all
by Bluene Angel
Summary: [RETO MULTISHIPPER: Uno para todos] Un capítulo shippeando a Deku con un personaje diferente, ¡hasta que sean todos al final! ¿Podrá hacerse? ¡Entra y compruebalo!. ACTUALIZADO: 11: Himiko Toga. 12: Iida Tenya. 13: Itsuka Kendo. -Portada creada por: Weezei-
1. ADVERTENCIA

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Lo único que me pertenece aquí son estas mini historias; My hero academia no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi; yo solo soy una fangirl con mucho tiempo libre para andar haciendo estas huevadas._

* * *

 ** _PROLOGO Y ADVERTENCIAS:_**

 **Advertencia:**

 **(Importante leer para que después no digan que no se los advertí).**

No es un secreto que Izuku Midoriya es el personaje más shippeado de su serie; con hombres y mujeres, hay ships regulonas, lindas y hasta bizarras; puede que sea su personalidad ukeable, yo que sé. Por lo que en respuesta, e inspiración, a todos esos memes burlándose de aquello, yo he decidido hacer mi propio reto.

Quien quiera hacer uno con otro personaje, e incluso otra serie, es bienvenido.

Vamos a ver, si Izuku realmente es el rey del harem. ¿Qué tan compatible es con todo su reparto?

[Inserte risa malvada]

 _ **¿En qué consiste el reto?**_

Todos los escritores de fanfiction saben que hay un apartado, a la hora que estas subiendo una historia, en el que escoges de una lista, donde aparecen todos los personajes de la serie en cuestión, a los protagonistas de la historia que estas por subir.

Bien, yo planeo, hacer una viñeta por cada personaje en la lista de Boku No Hero Academia; shippeandolo con Izuku.

Sé que el asunto se pondrá escabroso en algún punto; pero siempre puedo tomármelo con humor, y tendré que recurrir a mi creatividad para que la situación no se descontrole… pero no prometo nada.

Los primeros one-shots serán con los ships más comunes, o normales aunque sean crack; después empezara el crack en serio, pero creo que ya me prepare mentalmente para cuando la situación se ponga rara.

 _SIEMPRE, REPITO, SIEMPRE:_ les pondré advertencias en un capitulo si es que considero que el contenido no es apropiado para todo público; pero aunque en realidad yo no soy de escribir lemon o contenido muy gore, en caso de que mi musa de la escritura me lleve para esos paramos, pues cuenten con que siempre los pondré bajo aviso. También respecto al uso de algún spoiler.

 _ **Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **Y en caso de tener ideas o propuestas, favor de comentar en los comentarios de este "capitulo".**_


	2. 1: Uraraka Ochako: Preparando té verde

**Personaje:** _Uraraka Ochako / Ugravity._

 **Generos:** _Romance y humor_

 **Avisos:** _Animeverse. Sin spoilers._

* * *

 **Viñeta #1.**

 _ **"Preparando té verde"**_

* * *

Iida era un conocedor de muchas cosas; pero de relaciones amorosas y esas cosas, no sabía nada.

Y aun así, le parecía ridículamente obvio la atracción que había entre sus amigos; y de hecho es que desde hace un tiempo era tan obvia, y tan ridículamente correspondida, que el joven de gafas no entendía porque demonios aun no eran pareja.

De hecho es que él empezaba a sentirse como la tercera rueda en esa amistad; y francamente, era más frustrante el hecho de que ellos dos ni siquiera daban el paso. Si seguían así, ambos _frienzonearian_ la oportunidad de sus vidas.

Y bueno, eran sus amigos, era su deber como héroe y compañero de batallas el darles un "empujoncito".

O, como era su especialidad, una un arrancón a máxima velocidad.

Algo así como patear a Midoriya para que besara a Uraraka.

Bueno, según su investigación en esos comics shojo especializados en el romance, debían tener un beso inocente, torpe y aquello seria el inicio de una bella historia de amor.

Pero aquello acabo con Deku chocando de frente contra Ugravity y rompiéndole la nariz de un cabezazo.

Iida ofreció disculpas apenado y sintiéndose idiota por su plan fallido, con una excusa demasiado tonta y sin sentido, inventada en el nerviosismo del momento; pero que su par de amigos, con sus narices enyesadas en la enfermería, aceptaron sin rencor alguno. Tanto así que Iida sintió que lloraba internamente, esos dos eran demasiado puros para este mundo.

Como disculpa les llevo una caja de té verde para que la compartieran, y que creían que le vendría bien a sus lastimados rostros.

Unas horas después, mientras Deku y Ugravity decidieron prepararse un par de tazas en la sala común de los dormitorios, porque llovía y aun les dolían los recién curados huesos de las narices, creyeron que un poco de calor les vendría bien.

Y tal vez era el ambiente de la cocina, o la calidez que desprendían en un día tan frio; pero de pronto, ignorando que la tetera con el agua ya lista, los labios de los dos jóvenes dejaron de conversar y empezaron a atraerse con una gravedad que desconcertaría a la usuaria que suele negarla.

Chocaron en un casto beso, y se separaron adoloridos de repente.

Sí, las narices no estaban listas.

Sí, fue el primer beso más ridículo.

Y sí, asesinarían a Iida por eso.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora: _Haber, la verdad es que estoy segura que estos dos son prácticamente canon y no me molesta; posiblemente es por eso que no los shippeo. Sus interacciones no me desagradan, de hecho es que me parecen muy cómicos y tiernos; pero la verdad es que como pareja, de un shonnen, esa clase de relación donde nunca pasara nada hasta posiblemente el final, en un epilogo… creo que solo me aburren. Pero bueno, respeto a quien le guste la pareja._**


	3. 2: Yaoyorozu Momo: Alquimia

**Personaje:** _Yaoyorozu Momo._

 **Genero** : _Hurt/ Confort. Creo que es un intento de "Pseudo Romance Hormonado Adolecente"._

 **Aviso:** _Animeverse. Sin spoilers._

* * *

 **Viñeta #2**

 **ALQUIMIA**

* * *

La alquimia era pseudo ciencia muerta, que iba tras el sueño imposible de realizar transmutación de metales, pretendía descubrir los elementos constitutivos del universo y la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal...

Y actualmente era simplemente un cuento ridículo, solo aplicable en las historias de fantasía.

Momo no era una creyente, ella era una persona de factores y hechos, una mujer de ciencia. Y se supone que también Midoriya.

Ambos sabían que no se podía crear algo de la nada; pero ahí estaban desafiando las leyes de la física y química en un beso sin sentido.

Ella estaba triste, y él era amable. Tal vez demasiado, porque odiaba ver a la gente triste; pero ¿Comó es que paso aquello?

Que ellos recordaran, lágrimas de tristeza y sincera empatía no eran factores en la fórmula para la atracción.

Pero la teoría de la biología no era algo en lo que él pensará mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de la chica.

La química no tenía fórmulas para el gemido que salió de su garganta. Y la física no explica cómo funcionan las descargas eléctricas que sentía mientras sentía la mano de Midoriya acariciar su espalda, atraiéndola hacia él.

Tendría que ser una clase de magia, pero a ninguno de los dos les bastaba con esa explicación.

Las sensaciones que las manos de Yaoyorozu provocaban al enredarse en su cabello, los labios acariciándose fogosamente...

Tal vez de eso se trataba la verdadera alquimia.

* * *

 **Nota de autora: No se porque me entraron ganas de hacer mas de estos dos... mis problemas con las crack shipping están empeorando.**


	4. 3: Todoriki Shoto: Nieve Derretida

**Personaje:** _Todoroki Shoto._

 **Genero** : _Hurt/Confort._

 **Aviso:** _Animeverse. Sin spoilers. Y bueno, Boys Love._

* * *

 **Viñeta #3.**

 _ **"Nieve derretida"**_

* * *

La mirada de Midoriya conforta, inspira, cura, excita, envenena y mata. Todo al mismo tiempo, una y otra vez.

Era un poder extraño el que Shoto le había otorgado a Midoriya sobre su persona; pero es que no tenía opción, Izuku solo tenía que dedicarle una mirada para apaciguar las dolorosas llamas que tanto deseo negar en el pasado, y su presencia actuaba como un ungüento sobre esas falsas quemaduras del alma.

Su voz, solo dos palabras, era lo único que su adormecido corazón, enterrado bajo una gruesa capa de lágrimas congeladas, necesitaba para evaporarlas.

Dentro de él, se había desarrollado una tormenta que lo llevaba a la deriva. Lo enloquecía, pero si se permitía ahogarse, la tranquilidad bajo la superficie era etérea, incontenible y oscura.

No estaba seguro si quería entender esos sentimientos, no era bueno trabajando con ellos, no eran fáciles de comprender, no eran como las matemáticas o las ciencias; eran complejos, y a la vez demasiado simples, todo dependiendo del enfoque que quisiera darles.

No podía explicarlos con palabras, y eso lo hacía sentirse torpe, estúpido…

Se trataba de una serie de agradables sin sentidos, muy parecido a los colores; y entonces Shoto trata de entender cómo se siente, usa la vista y la memoria, recuerda los colores y las impresiones que siente con ellos.

Ojos verdes, sonrisa blanca.

Lagrimas transparentes.

Su paleta de colores a veces parecía solo estar compuesta por estos, pero entonces venia el rojo, de la sangre de sus amigos y enemigos; y otras veces venia el azul, del cielo matutino bajo el cual podía ver a todos sus compañeros.

Y luego el anaranjado del fuego, de las llamas. O el blanco azulado de su hielo.

Heridas, moradas.

Pero luego, el color más perfecto seguía siendo el verde. El de los ojos de Izuku, el que electrifica su cuerpo, el que se refleja con la luz en sus cabellos. El verde es vida, es el color que surge en primavera, y se nutre y crece de la nieve derretida.

Y posiblemente, eso era todo lo que Shoto podría considerarse, no una llamarada, no una tormenta de nieve; tal vez solo un geiser de agua evaporada que espera convertirse en la cálida lluvia de verano. Pero tal vez se estaba dando demasiado crédito, ¿como un trozo de hielo perdido en el mar podía ser algo tan hermoso y agradable como cálido rocío del verano?

O tal vez, ¿es que acaso abría esperanza para él?, de pronto le regresaba la confianza, y en su cara aparecía una pequeña sonrisa; porque mientras Izuku lo abrazaba emocionado, Shoto pensaba que al final del día, incluso la lluvia más cálida, no era más que nieve derretida.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** _Bueno, llevo dos besos y deseaba algo un poco mas sutil, mas elegante, como lo es Shoto; por alguna razón la idea de que este se de cuenta de sus sentimientos, el verlo descubrirlos poco a poco, me parece algo muy romántico._

 _O tal vez alucino._

 _No suelo escribir chicoXchico; en ficciones de romance LGBT+ me gusta más el chicaXchica, pero tengo una debilidad por estos dos. Es raro, porque quiero leer sobre ellos, pero me da miedo que me pase como en otros fandoms donde se van directo a la triple x. Yo solo quiero leer romance gay, cursi y fluff._

 _Dejen reviews, si quieren mas._


	5. 4: Kirishima Eijiro: Heteroflexibilidad

_**Personaje:** Kirishima Eijiro_

 _ **Genero:** Humor_

 ** _Advertencias_** _ **:** Slash ligero, alguna palabra fuerte, para quienes se consideran sensibles._

 ** _Y un agradecimiento a los lectores que dejan sus reviews:_ _hkmadara,_ _ShiroNetsugi,_ _Conchito,_ _KyoyaSion,_ _Blandetri, y_ _evolvelove._**

* * *

 **Viñeta #4**

 **Heteroflexibilidad**

* * *

No, no, no y no.

Kirishima no era gay.

Y el hecho de que en ese momento besara a Midoriya Izuku, dentro de un closet en una ruidosa fiesta, solo era para probar un punto. ¿Qué era lo que quería probar? Ya no lo recordaba.

Tenía dieciocho años, joder, y era su puta graduación.

Él solo quería divertirse, y lo estaba haciendo ¿para qué negarlo?; incluso cuando sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería cierto rubio para destruir la puerta y sabotearle la diversión.

Pero bueno, siempre podía culpar al alcohol.

Cuando Midoriya le respondió el beso, y el manoseo se volvió más intenso, Kirishima se sorprendió.

Ok, tal vez si era un poco gay.

Heteroflexible, ¿tal vez? ¿O no era que estos últimos no eran más que una leyenda urbana de los jotos que no querían aceptar su bisexualidad?

No, aquella dolorosa erección en su pantalón lo confirmaba.

Era muy gay.

Por suerte, al parecer Midoriya también.

* * *

 **Nota:** ** _No soy mujer de Yaoi, pero es divertido escribirlo. ¿Alguien me acompaña al lado oscuro?_**

 **Deja reviews en caso de sugerencias para el proximo o... simplemente porque me haría feliz.**


	6. 5: Jirou Kyoka: Ritmo y Tempo

**Personaje:** _Jirou Kyoka /Headphone Jack_

 **Género:** _Angst/Drama_

 **Advertencias:** _Sin spoiler. Los personajes deben tener entre 18 y 19 años en esta viñeta. Mención de sexo, pero nada explícito._

 **Nota cultural:** _El canon* (en música) es una pieza o sección de una composición musical de carácter contrapuntístico basada en la imitación entre dos o más voces separadas por un intervalo temporal._

* * *

 **Viñeta #5**

 ** _"Ritmo y tempo"_**

* * *

Los latidos de Izuku son una melodía alternativa.

La primera vez que los escucha, es cuando ayuda a curarle una herida grave, y este ha perdido la conciencia.

¿Seguía vivo? Apenas.

Era posiblemente por eso, que tan suave y rítmica una tonada escondida en su pecho, tan lenta como un delicioso blues, sonaba irónica en medio de tanta destrucción.

.

.

La siguiente vez, es ahora él quien la lleva en brazos, tratando de sacarla de la zona de guerra, ella se siente desfallecer; mientras el corazón propio apenas y puede oírse, con golpeteos casi tímidos; por otra parte, el corazón de Izuku repiquetea contra su oído en forma de un himno épico, como un tambor de guerra.

Ella sonríe tontamente antes de desmallarse, sus corazones están a destiempo. Pero no le suenan desafinados.

.

.

Aquel perfecto canon* de golpeteos en sus respectivos pechos, es solo el inicio de la canción.

Jirou no podía césar esa tonada alocada de latidos propios; no mientras veía los labios de Izuku a la luz de la luna que se introducía en la ruinas de ese edificio; es tan amable, y trata de ver que ella no tenga heridas. Cuando la mirada jade del joven se topa con la fija mirada obsidiana de ella, la hipnosis de un segundo de silencio hace su trabajo y los atrae con magnetismo.

El beso es corto, solo dura una nota, una corchea negra. Se separan un poco.

Pero desencadena otro más intenso, y ahí ya puede oír perfectamente el corazón de Izuku repitiendo la misma tonada de su corazón, siguen la misma canción a destiempo; pero de eso trata el carácter contrapuntístico de aquella melodía. El hermoso desperfecto es su esencia innata.

.

.

Cuando sus corazones alcanzan el mismo ritmo, es una canción intensa; casi puede sentir como cada uno coloca sus propios arreglos, no la alteran, si no que la perfeccionan.

Ella jamás había romantizado una acción tan animal como el sexo; pero por alguna razón, incluso aunque ambos habían chocado en un arrebato pasional, fueros los gemidos guturales que se arrancan desde el fondo de la garganta de él, fue una combinación de los besos y la piel al descubierto, que escribieron una rapsodia sobre ambos corazones bombardeando, latiendo al son.

La culminación llega.

Y ambos desfallecen en el suelo, pero la melodía sigue tocando los últimos compases, y las notas se desarman poco a poco en el aire, junto con las respiraciones agitadas, ya volviendo a la normalidad.

.

.

El mundo se cae a pedazos, y ella incluida.

No quiere arruinar su tonada favorita, el corazón de Izuku siempre fue tan rítmico…

No quiere mancharlo con la cacofonía de un corazón roto.

Pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, entre ellas, está el morirse en sus brazos. Sabe que no importa que él la lleve a toda velocidad en busca de alguien que sane sus heridas, que evite lo inevitable.

El corazón de ella apenas y puede seguir con aquellos compases de una balada fúnebre; mientras el del joven acelera desbocado, ella alcanza oír como suena antes del final, el ritmo y tempo acordes a una dolorosa y triste, canción de amor.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 _ **Irónicamente** **, para cuando "** **Mitarashi Misato"** **me pidió este one shot, y yo ya lo tenía casi listo, solo había que darle la revisada de ortografía (Y aun así siempre encuentro nuevas faltas cuando está publicado y me siento como una analfabeta ignorante). Pensé en subirlo mañana, pero no me aguanto las ganas, porque el anterior era muy cortito.**_

 _ **No soy de las que hace Angts matando personajes, demonios, pero la musa ha hablado y yo… bueno, flojita y cooperando.**_

 _Nos leemos luego._

 _Ya sabes, deja reviews para ayudarme a mejorar, o ya de paso aprovecha para proponer el siguiente One-shot._


	7. 6: Mina Ashido: Sueño y lluvia

**Personaje:** _Mina Ashido_

 **Genero:** _SUPER_ _Fluff._

 **Avisos:** _Animeverse: Ubicado cuando ya viven en los dormitorios. Un poco de OcC. No contiene spoilers. Pero posiblemente te provoque un ataque diabetico._

 **Algo así como la continuación espiritual del one-shot, "Tutorias", pero no es necesario leerlo antes.**

* * *

 ** _#6_**

 ** _Sueño de una noche lluviosa._**

* * *

La verdad es que Mina no era de las personas que les gustara guardarse lo que sienten; por eso simplemente lo dejo ser cuando descubrió que el joven aspirante de héroe, que casualmente era su tutor particular, Midoriya Izuku, le provocaba sentir insectos en el estómago; porque no era tan cursi como para llamarlas mariposas, eran sensaciones demasiado fuertes para que un insecto tan delicado pudiera provocar tal revolución interna; tal vez eran abejas, que en vez de miel, producían todas esas sustancias que, según Deku le explico, conformaban la fórmula del enamoramiento.

Cuando, de más pequeña, se imaginaba como debía ser el amor, jamás creyó que sería así. Era como una droga y no de las que te intoxican y te manda al hospital por sobredosis, sino algo semi alucinógeno que te relaja y te hace ver nubes de algodón de azúcar, donde en realidad solo hay smog.

Deku tuvo otras ideas de lo que sería estar enamorado, creía que el amor era como consumir dulces; y que cuando se enamorara le daría una especie de hermoso ataque diabético, porque no sabría cómo reaccionar. Si, Izuku era bastante inocente y tampoco era un poeta.

Extrañamente, con ella, ahora entendía que era una sensación muy diferente; y no necesitaba ser un poeta como para describir la calidez de las manos de Mina, que lo mecen un poco de hombro para despertarlo una noche lluviosa de otoño en que ella se coló a su habitación. Solo debía disfrutar su tacto de terciopelo rosa.

Mina no tenía que ser un genio, para entender que la mirada de Izuku le proporcionaba todo el calor que necesitaba. Hasta el punto de que tal vez no necesitaba la colcha para evitar los escalofríos que el viento le provocaba.

-Sé que no debería estar aquí…-Susurro ella colándose en la cama del joven, quien estaba semi adormilado.-Pero odio las tormentas...

-No me molesta…-Dijo bostezando y mirándola. Aquella tierna mirada jade hizo que Mina sintiera su rostro pasar de rosa a rojo.

Era gracioso como el sol de verano y Mina, huían de la lluvia, de los truenos, y esa joven excéntrica y segura de sí misma se transformaba en una atemorizada niña pequeña con la llegada de nubes grises que se precipitan al suelo rotas en forma de gotas de agua.

Ella se siente reconfortada con solo la presencia de Izuku en el mismo cuarto, y pronto el calor que desprende el joven de cabello verde, la termina arrullando como una suave brisa veraniega.

Olvida que está lloviendo afuera.

Izuku estira la mano solo para acariciar sus cabellos rozas y meter sus dedos entre aquellos rizos. Son tan suaves. Que aquel pensamiento rocambolesco sobre el hecho de que la chica está hecha de flores regresa a su cabeza, y piensa que tiene completo sentido. Ella es flores y frutillas de verano. Ella es el viento primaveral.

Izuku se pregunta si él es más como el otoño, más austero y quebradizo. Pero se queda dormido soñando con el paso de las estaciones; y Mina, siempre Mina, en un campo de fresas, de sakuras y un sol de primavera coronando el cielo sobre ella.

Por su parte, Mina lo ve quedarse dormido, tomando su mano sobre la almohada; y cree que él joven es más como un té de menta, de esos que tu mamá te entrega durante una helada de invierno luego de haber estado en el exterior por horas; y que cuando sientes el humo de la bebida sobre tu piel, está derrite algo en ti; pero cuando la bebés, te conforta hasta el corazón.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 _No se que me esta pasando últimamente que estoy escribiendo cosas demasiado cursis y sensibleras. ¡Yo no soy así!_

 _Irónicamente no iba a ser Ashido la siguiente, porque estaba trabajado en un Fic KiriMina y luego se me ocurrió el one-shot de ella e Izuku, y luego se alargo demasiado, y salio una cosa muy diferente. No estoy segura de como funciona mi cerebro, pero s_ _e puede decir que este pequeño One-shot es la "continuación espiritual" en forma de drabble de "Tutorías", un mini fic de esta pareja, que surgió en ultimo momento, y que iba ser lo que originalmente iba a subir aquí; pero al final era demasiado largo..._

 _Bueno, deja review si te gusto y si no, también._


	8. 7: Sero Hanta: Clásico Cinematográfico

**Personaje:** Sero Hanta

 **Género:** Humor y Parodia.

 **Avisos:** Este one-shot contiene chico x chico. Sin spoilers.

* * *

 ** _"UN CLÁSICO CINEMATOGRÁFICO"_**

* * *

Llovía a cantaros, y a pesar de que Izuku Midoriya había quedado totalmente empapado, su preocupación era que no podía levantarse del suelo adecuadamente.

Sero le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

El peligro había pasado. Aquellos hombres habían recibido su merecido por intentar asaltarlo; y Deku aún no podía creer lo que veía frente a él, ni siquiera mientras sostenía su mano. ¡El hombre cinta! ¡Lo había salvado!

—¡G-gracias!-Dijo Izuku sintiéndose ridículo, apenas pudiendo mantener la vista al frente por culpa de las gruesas gotas de lluvia.

El hombre cinta asiente y está dispuesto a irse, lanzado sus poderosas cintas a la pared mas cercana, para moverse entre los edificios de Tokio. Pero Deku lo detiene.

—¡Espera!-por un momento cree que no lo ha oído; pues ya había despegado; pero Hanta regresa, y baja frente a él de cabeza colgando sobre su cinta, Deku cree que parece una araña en esa posición.

—¿Algún día sabré quién eres?-Pregunta con una enorme y brillante sonrisa, Izuku.

Hanta sonríe.

Están frente a frente, aunque Sero este cabeza abajo, ¿y aun así el pequeño no se da cuenta?

—¿Porque no lo averiguas?-Dice Hanta, su voz suena como un eco por el efecto del casco.

Deku iba a quitarle el casco; pero termina sólo descubriendo los labios.

Y los besa.

Y es jodidamente incómodo.

…

¿¡Pero que!?

Sero despierta de repente gracias a la alarma y mira a su alrededor hiperventilado. Está en su habitación, y ya es hora de irse a la escuela.

¡Estúpidas películas del hombre araña! ¡Estúpidos sueños gay!

Ademas ¿Por qué soñar con una escena de Mary Jane, cuando el prefería a Gwen Stacy?

Pero más importante... ¿Por qué Midoriya?, El siempre creyó que Todoroki era más atractivo.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Porque quería escribir algo gracioso, pero al final solo salio esto. XD**

 _ **Y es que sigo queriendo subir el one-shot de Bakugo, pero creo que va a ser con ese con el que voy a cerrar la primera parte de esta colección, antes de pasar a lo verdaderamente raro. (Si, porque este capitulo no lo fue...)**_

 _ **Y ¿Soy la única que le gustan mas las primeras dos películas de la trilogia de**_ **Sam Raimi _, pero le caga Marie Jane, y le gustan mas los actores del segundo intento de Spider man (Andrew Garfield y Emma Stone); pero amo al spiderman de Tom Holland? ¿No? ¿Solo yo? Ok._**

 _ **¡DEJA REVIEWS PARA PROPONER EL SIGUIENTE; PARA COMENTAR QUE TE** **PARECIÓ** **Y PARA HACERME FELIZ!**_


	9. 8: Ibara Shiozaki: Alseide

_Agradecimientos a:_ _HPeregrino_ _, Exe Segarra, ShiroNetsugi, KyoyaSion, Evolvelove. Porque sus reviews son siempre agradecidos._

 ** _DATO CULTURAL:_** En la mitología griega se le llama **alseides** a las **ninfas** que habitan las flores; y las ninfas, aunque no eran inmortales, si vivían mucho tiempo en eterna juventud y belleza. Habitando las cañadas y arboledas acostumbraban a asustar a los viajeros que pasaban por sus dominios, todas ellas sienten una profunda fascinación por las plantas y cada una se entrelaza a una eligiéndola como emblema propio. Este tipo de ninfas suelen verse identificadas con la imagen típica de las hadas, aunque las alseides muestran una actitud vengativa cuando sus espacios naturales, flores, son profanados por humanos.

* * *

 **Personaje:** Ibara Shiozaki

 **Advertencias:** AU Medieval/Mágico.

 **Género:** Fantasía oscura.

* * *

 ** _#8_**

 ** _"Alseide"_**

.

.

Cuando Midoriya Izuku fue encargado por su maestro, como parte de sus pruebas, el buscar las rosa verde que crece en los bosques de la montaña del ermitaño, el joven esperaba tomar la flor, e irse. Así de fácil.

Ingenuo.

Si, puede que el aprendiz de caballero andante, fuera una persona precavida, que iba preparado contra venenos mortales, trampas escondidas en el bosque, y para pelear contra seres en cuyos territorios no debería estar. Pero ¿despertar a lado de una hermosa mujer?

No, definitivamente eso no lo considero.

El joven simplemente arranco la rosa y luego de olerla… todo estaba en blanco.

Y ahora estaba despertando en un lecho de arbustos, espinas y pétalos de rosa; el cual era bastante incómodo a decir verdad; pero lo mas importante, es que a su lado dormía serenamente una hermosa chica de piel lechosa con pecas que destellaban como polvo dorado en aquel cuerpo desnudo... ¿no había un nombre para esas hermosas criaturas de los bosques? El cerebro de Izuku tenía las respuestas, todas estaban en la punta de su lengua, y se le escapaban antes de llegar a la superficie de su memoria embriagada por aquella deliciosa niebla espesa hecha de un perfume de rosas.

Izuku se había incorporado de pronto, aunque sintió que no podía acomodarse del todo, tan siquiera sentarse, volvía a caer de espaldas sobre el nido de espinas. Porque había ramas sobre su cuerpo y dentro de sus ropas; las cuales estaban sucias, maltratadas y con algunos rasguños. Izuku trato de huir, pero alrededor de sus tobillos, unos tallos llenos de espinas se enredaron y lo lastimaron al apretarse súbitamente, como el tensar de un cordón; ahí estaban, subiendo por sus piernas hasta sus rodillas e hiriéndolo en el proceso como serpientes llenas de cuernos en el cuerpo.

Grito de dolor, y eso despertó a la hermosa criatura a su lado, cuyos cabellos eran parte del follaje que los rodeaba, cual gruesos tallos de rosas frescas.

Era una visión surrealista, toda ella era algo demasiado hermoso para ser real, al contemplarla Izuku estaba seguro que olvidaba algo, algo importante; pero al ver como sus ojos se abrieron de repente, la sangre del aprendiz se heló ante la imagen antinatural de esos ojos negros, abiertos por la sorpresa de quien rompe un placentero sueño de pronto y ahora estaban atentos a sus movimientos sin siquiera pestañear. Sin embargo esa mirada extraña pronto se suavizo, pasando a una llena de ternura, e Izuku sintió que ya podía respirar de nuevo; las ramas entre sus piernas perdieron la tensión y la fuerza, seguían orbitando alrededor de ellas, a pocos milímetros de la piel en la cual se habían enterrado hace unos momentos, y apenas y le rozaban, pero ahí estaban. Esperando, acechando.

Una palabra llego de entre la niebla del pensamiento: _Ninfa._

 _¡Era una ninfa!_

La poca conciencia que le quedaba lanzo un ultimo grito en pos de su supervivencia.

Su latidos se volvieron mas rápidos, ahora era el miedo a un peligro que no entendía, el que se lanzo por su sangre bombeado por el desbocado corazón, trato de moverse, pero sus ataduras se tensaron a su alrededor, hiriéndolo, aun confundido trato de safarse.

La hermosa ninfa noto como el terror iba elevándose en su amante; levanto el brazo para acariciar el rostro del asustado joven, y sintió aquellas gotas de sudor frió que estaban en su frente producidas por el terror; e Izuku se sorprendió por su cálido y suave tacto sobre su piel húmeda, mientras ella deslizaba los cabellos empapados de su frente con un movimiento tan suave y cariñoso que hicieron al joven olvidar el peligro en el que encontraba; actuando como freno en el corazón del aprendiz, que palpitaba cada vez mas lento, disolviendo la adrenalina y el miedo que sintió, las defensas se desintegraban poco a poco, infectandolo de una tranquilidad tan deliciosa, que sus sentidos se adormecían ante aquel perfume de rosas.

Un agradable cosquilleo le erizo la piel al chico, y la placentera sensación recorrió su espina dorsal cual descarga eléctrica que se extendió de esta a todo su cuerpo. Trago saliva. Y se quedó mirando aquellos exquisitos ojos negros, ella hablaba en susurros agradables de una lengua desconocida, pero musical, mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba lentamente al joven.

Izuku volvió a dejar su mente en blanco, sin notar como las ramas espinosas se enredaban entre sus piernas cada vez más, y ahora había también estaban envolviendo sus brazos, escurridizas deslizándose lentamente por su cuello…

No, no sentía nada de eso sumergido en aquel deseo inducido mientras los besos de la _alseide_ recorrieron con ternura su rostro, y luego se posaron en sus labios con una pasión que lo drogaba y le nublaba la mente, haciéndole ignorar el hecho de que un perfumado veneno se expandía de sus pulmones por sus venas. Ya solo se dejaba consumir lentamente, por aquella criatura de las entrañas de la tierra, que se lo llevaría con ella a las profundidades de los bosques… hasta que el sol volviera a salir, es entonces que ella volvería a la superficie como el inocente brote de la semilla de una flor, para que cuando el siguiente desdichado que aspirara el perfume de sus rosas se convirtiera en su nuevo amante al cual, aunque sea por poco tiempo, poder amar y… devorar.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _Bien ha pasado tiempo, pero la universidad me tiene cautiva… no tengo mas excusa, solo que estoy agotada y finalmente me dieron un pequeño descanso que trato de aprovechar._

 _Este shot es MUY diferente a lo que venía escribiendo en esta antología, porque a diferencia de los anteriores, no está en el cannonverse, si no en una variación oscura de la versión de espada y brujería del famoso ending (¿Cuál era? ¿El segundo?)._ _Ibara siempre me parecio un personaje un poco ¿Yandere? ¿Yanguire? (sus motivaciones para cambiar a su lado vengativo pueden variar) porque por lo visto es una persona benevolente y con honor, algo en el perfil psicologico de un heroe, aparentemente; pero también se ve que ella puede tomar la mas pequeña traición como una ofensa y tratar de vengarse de esta, así que quise explorar su lado mas oscuro, escribir algo diferente a lo que suelo. Y de hecho combine la naturaleza de una "alseide" con la de los "sucubos" (que pertenecen a la mitología judeocristiana), para darle sazón a la idea. ¿Que dicen?_

 ** _Estoy abierta a sugerencia sobre los siguientes personajes, siempre y cuando sea uno del que no haya escrito ya. Yo digo que aprovechen ahorita y hagan sugerencias._**

 ** _Gracias por leer, no duden en dejar REVIEW, ¡estas siempre motivan!_**


	10. 9 Denki Kaminari: Incendio

**Personaje:** _Denki Kaminari_

 **Ship** : _Kamideku. Kaminari x Deku. MidoNari._

 **Género:** _Amor juvenil._

 **Advertencia:** _Chico x chico._

 _ **Nota cultural:** dopamina, serotonina, oxitocina: Componentes quimicos del "amor"._

* * *

 _ **9**_

 _ **"Incendio"**_

* * *

El corazón le late deprisa y siente que el aire se le escapa, la sensación de que su cuerpo llegó al límite físico, pero la adrenalina le hace pensar que aun puede llegar más lejos si solo desborda el alma.

Sudan la gota gorda. Y se desvanecen en suelo.

Aun recuperando el aliento, Izuku observó como su compañero de pelea también estaba batallando con su propia respiración.

Denki jamás imaginó que Izuku fuera tan buen contrincante en un combate donde parecía que sus poderes no combinaban. Rayos eléctricos que él expulsa en menos de un latido del cuerpo, centellas esmeralda que emanan de Izuku.

La imagen del chico de cabellos verdes respirando dificultosamente, con las mejillas rojas y esa sonrisa de satisfacción orgullosa, que nunca le había visto antes, encendió una chispa dentro de Kaminari. Una chispa que no sabía que podía encenderse. Y esta, como un desperfecto eléctrico en medio de un bosque, empezó a provocar un incendio.

Al principio era un calor agradable, una agradable fogata que ilumina la noche y te mantiene caliente en el frío exterior. Se despiden y ese sentimiento agradable es simplemente aceptado sin ser entendido.

El calor se propaga, nadie estuvo vigilando el fuego esa noche. El inconsciente de Kaminari le juega una extraña pasada con un interesante sueño... donde unos bonitos ojos verdes y piel cubierta de pecas fueron los estelares.

Cuando Denki despierta a la mañana siguiente de un sueño muy vivido, con la piel cubierta en sudor y un problema mañanero que arruinara sus sábanas... Es cuando se da cuenta de que hay un incendio propagándose y las alarmas suenan.

No puede apagarlo, a dejado que crezca sin control y arrase con todo. Por ello su corazón late deprisa con solo ver la espalda de cierto chico de rizos oscuros, mientras está sentado en su banca, y poniendo atención al profesor en la clase en turno.

Puede sentir rayos y centellas en su interior, en medio de una tormenta caótica, que no puede apagar aquel fuego tan grande, que lo está consumiendo con una intensidad casi pasional.

No es de guardarse lo que siente, tiene que liberar, pero no quiere asustar a Izuku lanzando luces cegadoras de repente; y sabe que no podrá presentar un incendio de esa magnitud con delicadeza.

Al final todo es repentino, deja fluir ese dulce corto circuito.

Sin pensar. Solo actuar.

Es un torpe y fuerte beso, es acorralar su cuerpo pequeño contra la puerta de su habitación bruscamente cerrada por el peso de sus cuerpos sobre ella. Kaminari escucha que todo en su interior hace explosión, cuando la dopamina y la serotonina en su cerebro se juntan finalmente con la oxitocina, y el sonido retumbante de la deliciosa reacción química que manda una nube de sensaciones nuevas y excitantes a llover sobre su incendio. Solo haciendolo mas grande y hermoso, lo propagan por el alma.

Rayos y centellas le recorren de los labios, la lengua, la garganta y se envian a todo su cuerpo, quiere sonreír entre besos, al sentir que Deku le corresponde.

Y que cierra la puerta con llave.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autora:** Y este fue el más difícil de hacer, porque para empezar este que está aquí no era el que iba a subir originalmente para Kaminari, pero en el capítulo original me salio un dramón enorme que era muy, MUY grande, superando las dos mil palabras. Creo que lo subire a parte, después, como lo que paso con el de Ashido._

 _Pero lo prometido es deuda, y luego de ganar en la encuesta de Facebook con 59 por ciento. Aqui esta el capitulo de Kaminari._

 _Además_ _, creo que ahora tambien pondre el nombre de las parejas al inicio._

 _Nos leemos luego._

 _P.D: Si te gusto, deja review; si no, deja review._


	11. 10 Asui Tsuyu: Cuento de hadas

**PERSONAJE** : _Tsuyu Asui_

 **Género** **:** _Comedia. Vida Escolar. Algo Fluff._

 **Ship:** _Deku x Froppy. DeSuyu (?) Izuku X Tsuyu._

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** _Menciones de parejas crack con Bakugo. Y es el Animeverse._

* * *

 ** _#10_**

 ** _"Un cuento de hadas feudal"_**

 ** _._**

Las representaciones de Romeo y Julieta son un cliché de las escuelas occidentales, y aunque Japón ha tenido su buena dosis de cultura occidental, y eso incluye a las representaciones de William Shakespeare. Pero para ser honestos, Japón y sus múltiples leyendas e historias propias de la región son lo suficientemente trágicas, dramáticas y románticas a su propio nivel de rareza, al punto de no tener que envidiarle nada a nuestro querido Willy.

Por ello cuando una obra debía ser representada en el festival escolar de la escuela, Tsuyu Asui sabía que era su oportunidad para postular su cuento favorito a la candidatura de la obra seleccionada.

No tenía muchas esperanzas en que ganará ante las obras mencionadas por sus compañeros, algunas bastante más glamurosas en cuanto a ese mundillo del teatro que le era bastante desconocido. Pero contra todo pronóstico, su pequeña obra se alzó como el ganador por justamente eso: su simpleza.

El grupo no tenía que pensarlo mucho para hacer los escenarios, sería una presentación rápida, y no necesitarían demasiados gastos en ella. Con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, era un alivio que esa actividad no les quitara mucho tiempo y hasta parecía que todo sería bastante divertido de hacer.

La historia que Tsuyu había propuesto era ni más ni menos que: "La esposa rana", una leyenda tradicional japonesa, y la típica historia de romance entre yokais y humanos, que no puede acabar bien.

Obviamente, Tsuyu había obtenido el papel principal; y por cuestiones de que su actuación no fue, según las palabras de Aisawa: _tan terriblemente espantosa como las del resto de sus compañeros_ , Izuku se había quedado con el papel del esposo. El resto serían los familiares de la novia.

Y así transcurrieron los días en los que los chicos habían tenido que ensayar sus diálogos y posiciones en el escenario, e inicialmente, Izuku se sentía inseguro por el hecho de posiblemente hubiera algún beso en la boca de por medio, pero Tsuyu lo tranquilizó asegurándose que en el cuento no había tiempo para semejantes muestras de afecto.

Por alguna razón, Izuku se sintió ligeramente decepcionado.

Al tratarse de una obra tradicional, Momo se emocionó por el hecho de tener que vestir a sus compañeros con elegantes trajes de la época. De hecho es que la chica había mandado a hacerles unos trajes especiales que fueran "históricamente correctos". ¿Hubiera sido más barato el solo usar un par de yukatas típicos? ¡Claro! ¿Pero dónde está la diversión en ello? Dejemos a la chica rica gastar su dinero y dejar que la economía siga fluyendo ¿De acuerdo? Ok.

Entre los pequeños ensayos y las pruebas de vestuario Izuku se sentía como un novio preparándose para su boda, y es que, tampoco imaginó que sus compañeros serían tan apasionados al respecto.

Todo el "Bakusquad" (el grupito que se juntaba con Bakugo y lo seguía a todos lados), que estaba conformado por Kirishima, quien era algo así como el presidente de su grupo de fangirls; estaba Kaminari, obvio el vicepresidente; Sero Hanta, cuyos poderes de cinta eran obviamente útiles durante trabajos escolares, no finjamos que no lo pensamos; y también estaba Mina, quien era por antonomasia, la chica del grupo… junto con Kirishima, a veces. Jirou era algo así como un miembro honorario del grupito, porque les hablaba, a veces, cuando no estaba con Momo y otras amigas, principalmente porque se llevaba bien con los chicos; aunque aún estaba ese extraño asunto sobre el pequeño triángulo que se había formado entre ella, Kaminari y el propio Katsuki Bakugo. Era raro, todos lo sabían, pero era como un secreto a voces, del que nadie hablaba en voz alta.

En fin, el punto era que el Bakusquad estaba en la obra, obviamente como parte del staff encargado de las escenografías, las luces, el sonido y la elección de la música de fondo. Que Momo casi protesta por el uso de música contemporánea y no una auténtica orquesta japonesa con solo instrumentos de la época.

Pero al final, habían hecho un excelente trabajo, bajo la dirección de Momo, claro.

Izuku sentía ciertos nervios a flor de piel ante el hecho de tener que presentarse ante toda la escuela. Pero Tsuyu era una excelente coprotagonista y compañera que lo estaba tranquilizando en todo momento, y eso lo hizo sentirse confiado.

-Tranquilo Midoriya-kun, todo saldrá bien, tampoco es como si tuviéramos muchas líneas…

Izuku quien estaba pálido frente al escenario en el cual actuarían al dia siguiente, estaba temblando como gelatina a punto de desmayarse, pero trataba de mantener la compostura de manera torpe.

-G-gracias… Asui…

-Dime Tsuyu.-La chica rana suspiro.-Ya te he dicho que no me trates de usted, Midoriya tenemos la misma edad.

-Tsuyu-chan. Gracias.

Tsuyu asintió y le tendió al joven una botella de agua que este se empino de momento. Al rato en el segundo ensayo, la chica pudo advertir cómo el chico estaba aguantándose las ganas de ir al baño y suspiro interrumpiendo la obra, con un "¡corten! ¡Corten!" que le sacó a Momo canas verdes.

-¡Ya les dije que la única que dice corte soy yo!- Los ojos rojos de la pobre Momo, quien se había desvelado pasando un cuento a obra de teatro, había supervisado los vestuarios, había fabricado las cosas que faltaban en la utilería y había estado soportando a sus compañeros con una sola línea de diálogo equivocarse toda la tarde, había empezado a sentir la presión del liderazgo y estaba sacando una faceta suya poco… muy poco amable.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Tsuyu-chan?-pregunto al borde del colapso.

-Pausa para el baño.-Dijo Asui simplemente. Midoriya dio un suspiro de alivio y salió hecho una bala del escenario.

Momo con una vena en la frente, vio a Midoriya irse por el pasillo.

-Ok. Pausa para el baño. ¡Pero si me vuelven a interrumpir nadie se irá de aquí hasta media noche! ¿Capisci?

Ya que no muchos estaban muy al corriente de ese viejo extranjerismo, pues al contrario de la señorita Momo, no todos eran personas de mundo…

-¿Capiche?-preguntaron varios. Pero momo lo tomo como una respuesta afirmativa, y asintió complacida.

-Exacto.

-¿Exacto que?-Pregunto Kaminari.

Jirou abrió la boca, pero el golpe en el hombro hacia el chico de parte de Bakugo fue más rápido y exacto que sus palabras.

-Es una expresión italiana para entendido, imbécil.-Dijo este con cara de obviedad.

Kirishima río por lo bajo con Jirou.

-¿Entender qué a los italianos?-Kaminari realmente tenía la expresión de alguien que necesita respuestas.

Jirou negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo Kami…

Bakugo rodó los ojos y le dedicó a Jirou una mirada de " _¿En serio? ¿Es tan difícil decidir entre la versión humana de pikachu y yo?_ ", Jirou rodó los ojos fastidiada, con un estilo distinto al de Bakugo, a decir verdad, que decía claramente " _Eres un pesado, déjame en paz_ ". Kirishima por su parte también tenía la duda sobre la expresión italiana usada por Momo, pero no quiso parecer idiota frente a sus amigos y espero a que contestaran a Kaminari para no quedar mal. El problema es que el también quedó confundido. Pobrecillo.

Una vez que Izuku volvió del baño todo el mundo pudo seguir sin interrupciones… hasta que alguien interrumpió, no diré nombres pero _cofcofKaminariyMinacofcof_ , y todos tuvieron que ensayar hasta media noche.

Al día siguiente, Yaoyorozu Momo estaba cargada en cafeína, al igual que todo el elenco y el pobre Izuku Midoriya jamas habia sentido tanta potencia de energética dentro de su ser, además de cuando usaba estúpidamente el One for all al cien por ciento, puesto que el pobre pequeño casi no consume cafeína, y menos al nivel que tuvo que zamparse esa mañana para estar despierto durante el festival junto con sus compañeros.

-Wooo ¡¿Esta lista Tsuyu?! ¿Qué dices Tsuyu? ¡Nos decimos por los nombres porque somos esposos!-El chico parecía una especie de maraca agitada a gran velocidad al cual Tsuyu esta vez no sabía cómo calmar, y no sabía si eso seria bueno o malo para la presentación. Al menos parecía menos nervioso. O no sabría decir, el chico estaba demasiado excitado. Y no en la manera en que piensan pervertidos.

-¿Te sientes bien Midoriya?

-¡Claro, increible! ¡Wow! ¡Son muchas personas!

-¡No los mires!

Izuku sintió un vórtice del terror que lo derrumbaba. ¿Quién lo diría? Había visto villanos terribles en situaciones de vida o muerte, y resultaba que lo congelaba el pánico escénico. Al ver a toda esa gente afuera un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda, de repente era Tsuyu tomándolo de las mejillas la que mantenía su atención en ella.

-Y-yo… ¡Arg! ¡Perdón Asui-san! No quiero ponerte en una situación incómoda ya que me has apoyado y…

-¡TRANQUILIZATE!

-…

-¿Sabes porque te eligieron protagonista?

-¿Porque fui el único que se presentó a la audición junto con Iida-kun, pero yo no grite los diálogos horriblemente?

Tsuyu iba a contestar otra cosa, aunque movió la cabeza en afirmación de ese hecho…

-Bueno, ¿además?

-¿Hay otra razón?

-Te presentaste porque eres valiente.

-Y porque desconocía que tenía pánico escénico.

-También, pero lo mas importante, es que haces las cosas cuando crees que no vas a poder, cuando todos creen que ya no puedes dar mas, ahí vas y lo ofreces todo ¡ERES DEKU! ¿No es así?

Izuku asintió con energía.

-¡SOY DEKU!

-¡¿Listo?!

Deku hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

-¡Si!

Confundida, Tsuyu suspiro rendida y bajo los hombros soltando la cara de Deku.

-Con eso me basta ¡Estamos listos!

Momo asintió y dio las órdenes para iniciar la obra. Por un momento el escenario estuvo oscuro.

Entre los presentes que habían decidido entrar a ver la obra estaban All Might de incógnito; Aisawa, por obligación; los padres de los alumnos; algunos de otros salones y cursos, curiosos; el director y varios profesores. Muchos esperando en sus asientos con sus palomitas de maíz, sus refrescos, y otra clase de aperitivos que se compraron antes de entrar. Tragones.

 _-Tercera llamada, tercera llamada y comenzamos…_

Eso sí, Iida era un gran narrador con esa voz profunda y su buena lectura, realmente le daba el aire de misticismo que la historia necesitaba.

- _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un joven granjero que trabajaba muy duro desde el amanecer hasta anochecer, y cuando empezó a acercarse la edad para casarse no pudo evitar el preguntarse si podría llegar a encontrar una mujer con la cual unir su vida llena de trabajo. Pues así no podía conocer a nadie._

En el escenario había aparecido un Izuku vestido de granjero que andaba entre ríos de papel azulado simulando plantíos de arroz, mientras fingía que llevaba una canasta pesada donde colocaba lo que recolectaba, una luz naranja muy intensa le daba encima (cortesía de Bakugo) y realmente le provocaba calor y sudor.

En eso en escena apareció Ojiro con una yukata tradicional en tonos ocre, mucho más bonita de la que llevaba Izuku, y los ríos de papel se deslizaron para desaparecer del escenario, reduciendo las luces, el fondo ahora solo era un agradable cielo azul pintado.

- _Al poco, un vecino (bastante metiche que no tenía por qué meterse en asuntos ajenos) le presento una preciosa joven alegre y muy trabajadora._

Momo rechino dientes al oír los comentarios de Iida y le mandó un mensaje pidiéndole atentamente que se guardara sus opiniones personales, mientras leía.

La única respuesta a su mensaje fue un emoji con carita de color azul apenada.

En el escenario, por su parte, apareció finalmente Tsuyu en un hermoso Kimono de color menta con detalles de hermosos lirios por todo el estampado, de pronto las luces bajaron; en eso Toru y Oujiro ayudaron Izuku a ponerse el siguiente traje mientras Iida seguía con la narración.

- _Pronto se casaron, y durante 13 años vivieron una vida de agradecido trabajo y felicidad… (Pero eso del trece debe darnos una pista, ¿No es el número de mala suerte? ¡Ah Yaoyorozu-san!¡Perdón! ¿Cómo apago el micrófono?)_

En el fondo de pronto se apreciaba una casita japonesa, que fue colocada gracias a Uraraka quien era la encargada de acomodar la utilería que flotaba sobre las cabezas de todos.

Tsuyu e Izuku parecían estar comiendo normalmente en una pequeña mesa tradicional como un matrimonio feliz, casi como recién casados.

Aunque, Izuku en realidad estaba agradecido por las palabras de ayuda de parte de Froppy, y le sonreía a causa de eso. La heroína no pudo evitar un sonrojo ante la brillante sonrisa del chico. Pero todos los demás lo tomaron como una buena actuación.

 _-Un día su esposa le pidió permiso para regresar sola a su casa durante unos días para poder asistir al funeral de su padre, él no tenía ninguna razón para negarse pero le empezó a preocupar la idea de que ella quisiera ir sola._

Fue entonces cuando Izuku se levantó y al ver a Tsuyu salir del escenario, fingiendo despedirse, el chico dijo sus diálogos en forma de monologo, miro de reojo a Tsuyu y a sus amigos que le alzaban los pulgares para darle algo de valor y con un leve asentimiento dijo sus líneas.

-¿Por qué no quiere que conozca a su familia? ¿Se avergüenza de ellos o… de mí? Ahora que lo pienso…-el chico hizo una mueca de duda. Tsuyu, desde su rincón oscuro, aplaudió lo real que se veía la actuación dramática del joven.-¡Jamás me ha presentado a su familia!

El escenario se volvió negro de nuevo y se iluminó con el fondo del campo y un camino, el cual en realidad era una cinta por la que Deku y Tsuyu caminaban y en realidad no se movían de sus puestos. Deku hacía como que seguía a Tsuyu a escondidas, e Iida siguió su narración.

 _-Por todas estas dudas en sus pensamientos y en su corazón, el granjero, decidió seguirla para poder hallar una respuesta a sus temores. (¿Cómo es que luego de 13 años no sabe nada de su esposa? ¿De que hablaron en más de una década de matrimonio?... ¿eh? Oh, perdón Yaoyorozu-san, prosigo…) Comenzó a viajar en una extraña dirección, no había ninguna casa o aldea por aquel sitio al que se pudiese llegar en "unos días". Al llegar a un campo de arroz se detuvo, y mientras, su marido le observaba escondido, dio un salto y desapareció en el aire._

Y tal como el narrador describió, Tsuyu salto y gracias a Uraraka se elevó y "desapareció"; Bakugo lanzó una ranita de peluche del techo, con bastante mas fuerza que provocó una abolladura en en el suelo, que espanto a Midoriya. Pero el sobresalto quedaba con el momento.

Ahora una serie de juncos "crecieron en el escenario", y parecía que Midoriya se asomaba hacia un lugar que el público no veía, entonces el narrador prosiguió. Jirou coloco de fondo el sonido de varias ranas croando en un pantano.

 _-Muy asustado el granjero salió corriendo a buscar a su mujer, pero solo encontró unas cuantas ranas croando en el pequeño lago. Después de un rato oyendo a los anfibios y cansado de esperar, lanzó una piedra al campo de arroz. (Obvio debe ser aburrido) Inmediatamente el croar de las ranas paro y, por alguna extraña razón, una sensación de pavor recorrió el cuerpo del granjero que empezó a correr hacía su casa._

Izuku salió del escenario y las luces se apagaron de nuevo, para dar lugar a que rápidamente se volviera a colocar la casita. Cuando las luces se encendieron de nuevo Tsuyu y Midoriya estaban abrazados en medio de la casita.

 _-Al anochecer, su esposa llegó a casa y este le preguntó que si había pasado algo, que porque volvió tan pronto. Ella contestó…_

En eso, Midoriya salió de escena y detrás de Tsuyu la casita desapareció y apareció el fondo un lago, donde varios de sus compañeros estaban vestidos de ranas, ella giro y de pronto su bonito kimono verde menta, era ahora de color esmeralda y con una capucha que ella se colocó como el de una rana, resaltaba de los colores menos brillantes de verde que sus otros compañeros vestidos de anfibios en unos hermosos kimonos (que Momo mando a hacer para la ocasión) llevaban puestos.

Tsuyu ahora era la narradora y empezó a hablar.

-Estábamos todos reunidos en el funeral, y de repente ¡Una piedra gigante cayó del cielo!

Uraraka dejó caer una piedra de papel maché sobre Koda, quien hacía de sacerdote sintoísta rana, y lo "aplasto", este hizo caras de dolor y sacó la lengua fingiendo que moría.

-¡La piedra lastimó al sacerdote y todos aterrorizados huimos del lugar! El funeral se terminó cancelando, y yo regresando aquí, querido esposo.

Las luces bajaron para solo iluminar a Tsuyu quien en la última frase giro y su Kimono volvió a ser el bonito kimono de color menta lleno de lirios. La casa del fondo reapareció, al tiempo de que los demás salían de escena saltando como ranas, y Midoriya volvió al escenario, esta vez totalmente apenado.

-Oh esposa mía…-Izuku se inclinó en el suelo en señal de disculpa.-¡He sido yo el que ha lastimado al sacerdote! ¡He desconfiado de ti! ¡Te he seguido! ¡Y fui yo quien lanzó la piedra!

-¡Oh no! ¿Cómo has podido esposo mío? ¡Ahora que sabes de dónde vengo los dioses no permitirán esta unión!-Tsuyu se inclinó para tomar el rostro de Midoriya con dramatismo, el joven se sonrojo, pues aunque sabía que venía a continuación, no lo habían ensayado como tal y… lo ponía ansioso. Tsuyu deposito un dulce beso sobre su frente, o ahí se supone que debía ir el beso, pero Izuku alzó demás la cabeza y la chica que cerró los ojos para más dramatismo, termino besando su… ¿nariz?

Esta se levantó ceremoniosamente, dejando a Izuku rojo como un tomate, y saltó por la ventana. El alzó el brazo como queriendo evitarlo y las luces se fundieron en negro mientras el narrador hablaba.

- _Y de un saltó la esposa salió por la ventana cayendo al suelo transformada en rana. Cuando el granjero quiso salir afuera, ella había desaparecido y nunca jamás volvió a verla. ¡FIN! (¡Porque todas las historias de amor entre humanos y Yokais acaban en que jamás volvieron a verse!¡Que final más horrible! ¡No estoy llorando! Sniff, sniff)_

El teatro se llenó de aplausos. Después de todo no fue un fiasco.

De repente todos los actores vestidos de rana, menos por Midoriya que era un campesino; y todos se inclinaron para recibir los aplausos. Tsuyu al tomar la mano de Deku durante las alabanzas, sintió el sudor en sus palmas y podía ver cómo el joven respiraba agitadamente. Todo había acabado y el seguía bastante alterado, ella apretó su mano en modo de inyectarle confianza, este le sonrió de lado, y apartó la mirada sonrojado.

Ella pareció no entender esa actitud.

Y entonces recordó el beso en la nariz, lo cual le pareció poca cosa a ella, pero a un joven tan tímido con el sexo opuesto como Midoriya…

Tsuyu suspiro.

¿Y que hubiera sido del pobre si le hubiera dado un beso en la boca? Pues no se hubiera transformado en el príncipe azul, tal vez uno rojo, por haber recibido su primer beso así. La chica negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para dejar susurrarle algo al oído de Midoriya.

-Todavía nos quedan dos funciones ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te levantas más y te beso en la los labios?-Reprendió ella con gracia.

Izuku se sonrojo a mas no poder, casi parecía morado, y volteo a verla, pero su movimiento fue tan brusco que justo cuando giró, ella iba a darle un beso en la mejilla y… Un besito de piquito e inocentón acabo a la mitad de sus labios.

Izuku se desmayó de la impresión, y Tsuyu ahora si sintió sus mejillas a punto de explotar. ¡Acababa de dar su primer medio beso!

¿Qué esperaban? Era un cuento de hadas feudal con ranas, no podía acabar de otro modo.

 **Notas de la autora** :

 _Saben, hubo un error en mi internet y casi pierdo este capítulo. Pero bueno, yo escribo siempre en Word, eso si la edición que hice en fanfiction incluía una larga nota que no creo reescribir._

 _Y bueno, este capítulo tuvo un cuento del folclore japonés porque a pesar de que me encanta la creatividad de los escritores de Fanfics de anime, siento que muchas veces por desconocimiento de la cultura oriental, occidentalizamos mucho a los personajes. Yo lo he hecho, y creo que todos; pero la verdad Japón tiene otra cultura, otra religión y una leyendas fabulosas. Así que quise aprovechar eso en esta colección, con el capítulo de Tsuyu._

 _Sobre el crack solo dire: Son mis historias y yo meto las parejas crack que me dan la gana._

 _Deja review si te gusto, si no, también. Porque me encantan las reviews y saber que opinan._

 _Pregunta: ¿Quieren un one-shot de esta obra donde les cuento el punto de vista de todo el salon? Me dio ganas de intentarlo, pero no sé, la flojera es grande y también mis trabajos de la escuela; porque estoy en una situación similar a la de Momo en la universidad. Así que si me convencen lo suficiente, me hago un espacio._

 _Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí. Nos leemos luego._


	12. 11 Himiko Toga: Veneno

**Personaje:** Himiko Toga

 **Ship:** _Toga x Deku_

 **Género:** _Romance Tóxico_

 **Advertencia:** _Animeverse. Sin spoilers. Los personajes aquí tienen entre 18 y 19 años._

* * *

 ** _#11_**

 ** _"VENENO"_**

No, Deku no pensaba que aquella retorcida odisea de héroes y villanos lo llevaría a un momento tan visceral, tan grotesco como lo era una muerte segura, un asesinato sin solución pocos minutos antes de concretarse, a Izuku jamás le habían preparado para cosas que no pueden evitarse. Pobre Midoriya-kun, aún tenía mucho que aprender.

Bueno, el veneno haría lo suyo y en un par de minutos estaría muerta. Su cadáver caería al suelo terroso en medio de aquel bosque, rodeada de héroes heridos, cerca de su gran amor de la adolescencia, en una noche estrellada de luna llena. Tampoco podía quejarse del paisaje.

Sus ojos dorados y felinos veían a Deku con la intensidad con la que una víbora se desliza sobre las piedras con la presa fija en la mirada. Una víbora venenosa que no tenía nada que perder.

El claramente se sentía tenso, no intimidado, pero si incómodo ante tan desastrosa situación. Incluso aunque la llevara a un hospital, el cual estaba a miles de kilómetros, el veneno que le inyectaron a Toga le llegaría al corazón mucho antes de arribar. No podrían llegar a tiempo a ningún lado, era una causa perdida y él no quería aceptarlo.

Ella no tenía salvación.

Y él tendría que vivir con ello.

—Traigan el helicóptero rápido, tengo un caso de envenenamiento y dos heridos por balas supresoras, ¡dense prisa!— Aviso el por el intercomunicador conectado a su traje de héroe.

Toga se había sentado en una roca y balanceaba las piernas con la elegancia de una colegiala, al verla, Deku le recrimino.

—¡Deja de moverte! ¡El veneno irá más rápido!

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? Sabes que no podrás salvarme Deku-kun...

—Haré lo que pueda... ¡Deja de moverte!

" _Qué momento tan poco apropiado para ser amable... qué lindo._ "—Pensó ella.

Ella se levantó de un salto, Izuku iba a recriminarle de nuevo, pero Himiko puso un dedo en sus labios y lo silencio con un susurro. Por un momento, Izuku creyó ver un poquito de cordura somnolienta en esos ojos dorados de serpiente.

—Vas a extrañarme ¿verdad Deku—kun?—Preguntó ella en un susurro mirándolo a los ojos, no estaba seguro si ella estaba esperanzada en una respuesta afirmativa, la verdad no sabía que responder; pero antes de que el reaccionara a tan extraña imagen, la locura volvió a bañarle el iris en un brillo similar al de las piritas, el oro de los tontos.

Esta vez Toga le miró con una coquetería retorcida propia de ella.

—Después de todo soy la única aquí que aprecia realmente lo hermoso que eres.—La rubia sonrió seductora, y miró hacia Ochaco quien estaba ocupada al otro lado de los árboles curando a Bakugo junto con Kirishima.

Deku tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, más por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, que por las palabras de la chica. Que, en cierto modo, lograron su cometido de clavar sus colmillos ponzoñosos derramándose celos en el torrente sanguíneo del corazón, y no pudo evitar mirar al grupo y ver los ojos castaños de Ochaco preocupados por el chico rubio. Sintió una punzada en el estómago antes de apartar la mirada.

Toga sonrió con suficiencia, tomo su rostro con delicadeza de la barbilla para que su mirada volviera a ella, ahora estaban viéndose frente a frente y acaricio su cara con una mano, suspiro haciendo un puchero.

—Que lastima Deku— kun, siempre me pregunte... bueno, al final serás la mejor noche que nunca tuve...

—Una verdadera lástima.—Dijo él con una mezcla de sarcasmo y acidez.

Ella hubiera seguido jugando con su presa si su vista no se hubiera nublado y las piernas le hubieran fallado. Jamás sintió el choque de su cuerpo sobre la tierra, porque Deku la sostuvo.

Los oídos empezaron a fallar y provocarle vértigo, los gritos de ayuda eran molesto como si la ahogaran con sonido en un torbellino personal y frustrante. El veneno estaba deshaciéndole el cerebro, y lo sabía.

Debió saber que su cadáver jamás tocaría el suelo, su amable héroe estaría ahí para sostener su cuerpo inerte como toda shakesperiana historia de amor que se respetara.

Irónicamente, ella ya no estaba ahí para disfrutarlo.

 **Nota de autora:** _¡Al fin! Tenía el borrador de este shot desde que decidí crear esta colección, pero no había podido editarlo y era más corto. De hecho es que Himiko no era la siguiente, pero al revisar los shots que estaba escribiendo dije ¿Porque no? Ella es mi favorita, y creo que es un villano interesante a explorar en una serie shonen como los es My Hero Academia._

 _Si, hay una mención de Kacchako implícito porque obvio necesitaba esa sensación desagradable en Izuku, además es mi shot y puedo meter las ships que se me inchen la gana._

 _Creo que haré más trabajos de Himiko porque me encantan las temáticas de los últimos shots que estoy preparando, más sombríos..._

 _P.D: Las canciones de Melanie Martínez le quedan a Toga muy bien._

 _Dejen review si les gusto, y si no, también._

 _Nos leemos luego._


	13. 12: Iida Tenya: Tazas y Vasos

Ship: _Iida x Deku_  
Genero: Vida diaria. SUPER Fluff doméstico.  
Advertencias: Chico x Chico.

* * *

 ** _"Tazas y vasos"_**

De nuevo había sido un día agotador y Tenya sabía que llegaría a casa en la madrugada; si es que su esposo había tenido la suerte de dormir esa noche, tal vez podría dormir en el sofá para no despertarle.

Cuando el héroe conocido como Ingenium entraba por la puerta de su apartamento, simplemente volvía a ser Iida Tenya, un hombre agotado que llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada y trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su esposo. Con las luces apagadas, y un enorme cansancio, el héroe de tiempo completo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pasar del recibidor, sus energías lo derrumbaron sobre el sofá con todo y armadura de alta tecnología puesta.

No, no es nada cómodo dormir con el traje de héroe, y menos despertar con dolores en el cuello por ello.

La vida matrimonial no estaba tratándolo bien, sobre todo luego de que en los últimos años habían aumentado las organizaciones de los villanos, y la yakuza japonesa había agarrado fuerza en toda Asia.

Actualmente Deku, Bakugo y Todoroki no podían estar menos interesados en saber quién está de número uno como héroe, al igual que muchas organizaciones de héroes que estaban demasiado ocupados en casos delictivos cada vez más complejos.

La nueva generación de héroes hacía principalmente trabajo policial en su mayoría. Los tiempos estaban cambiando y Tenya empezaba a sentir como se le habían desvanecido sus veintes y estaba empezando a entrar en los treintas. Aún era un adulto joven y eso; pero a veces se preguntaba si Midoriya Izuku y él no se habían adelantado, si no se habían apresurado al matrimonio tan jóvenes y con dichosos trabajos.

Cuando había amanecido, y la luz del sol empezaba a colarse por las persianas de la sala de estar, el sonido del portazo de un auto en la calle hizo que Tenya despertara en medio de un sueño, las llaves tintineaban en la parte de afuera y mientras la puerta se abría con lentitud, medio dormido pudo percibir la silueta de su marido tratando de entrar sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarle.

-¡Iida! ¿Qué haces en el sofá?-La cara de sorpresa y preocupación de Deku terminó por desperezar los ojos de Iida quien trató de levantarse del sofá, adolorido y con torpeza por el enorme traje que llevaba puesto.

En la instancia se escuchó el tronido que hizo el cuello de Tenya.

-Estoy bien, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en esa posición...

Izuku suspiro y camino hacia la cocina, que se encontraba colindando con la sala a unos pasos, solo separadas por una barra.

-Voy a preparar café ¿Quieres?

Iida asintió mientras lanzaba un enorme bostezo, Izuku sonrió de lado y encendió la cafetera mientras buscaba sus tazas.

-Aún no hemos desempacado las tazas, ¿te molesta beber café en un vaso?

Izuku pudo oír perfectamente el rechinar de dientes de su esposo, cuya obsesión por el orden podía frustrarlo hasta en el detalle de beber café en vasos de cristal y champaña (de su quinto aniversario) en conos de papel. ¡Es que para eso había copas! ¡¿Qué clase de locura era esa?!

¿Que sigue? ¿Nadar con Nomus?

Pero con todo el caos que últimamente había en la ciudad, el trabajo de héroes había devorado por completo sus vidas; y aunque se habían mudado a un mejor apartamento, no había desempacado en meses. Aquello desesperaba a Iida.

De pronto Izuku sintió una nostalgia por el primer año de matrimonio, mirando la alianza en su dedo mientras la cafetera hacia su trabajo.

-Izuku...-la voz de Tenya lo trajo de vuelta, al verle, ya se había quitado el traje en la sala, con el cabello despeinado, solo traía encima una camiseta negra y holgada, y los calzoncillos. Se veía tan diferente en la intimidad, sin toda esa formalidad que se exigía desde muy joven para lucir pulcro y recto con los demás. Ni siquiera tenía sus lentes puestos.

Personalmente, Izuku tenía un gusto culposo por ver a Iida despeinado, era... sexy.

Un enorme bostezo salió de la boca de Midoriya, quien sentía que el cansancio de tres días sin dormir estaba derrumbándolo, apenas y podía ver a su esposo sin parpadear.

-¿Si?

-¿Estas bien?

Izuku suspiro.

-Estoy molido...

-Tal vez deberías ir a descansar en vez de...

-Hace más de tres meses que no te veo más de cinco minutos, y estoy hablando de en la madrugada, cuando uno de los dos llega y el otro regresaaa...-otro bostezo. Izuku sintió un dolor de cabeza y como la presión descendió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que la vista se le iba por segundos.

Iida se acercó preocupado de que Izuku cayera derrumbado en el suelo de la cocina; pero Midoriya no cayó, e Iida se quedó en posición de cuidado de todos modos. Al final, lo rodeo por la espalda, abrazándolo de la cintura y recargando superficialmente su barbilla en su hombro.

Izuku, entre conciente e inconciente, sonrió de medio lado y acarició los brazos que lo rodeaban. Iida le susurro al oído.

-¿De qué me sirve vernos más de cinco minutos si te quedas dormido y estás irritable? Sabes lo que opino de una noche apropiada de sueño.

Izuku rodó los ojos, aunque admitía que lo conmovía aquella atención de su parte.

Rendido, Midoriya camino a la habitación.

-Está bien, está bien...

Iida sonrió, mientras escoltaba a su pareja dentro de la habitación y lo guiaba a la cama, le colocó una frazada encima e Izuku cayó rendido sobre el colchón apenas lo toco.

-Te amo...-susurro el muchacho con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el cuello luego de que su esposo depositara un beso rápido ahí.

-Ok, yo también, pero duérmete.

Izuku sonrió entre sueños y se dejó llevar a los brazos de morfeo; aunque a los cinco minutos empezó a oír unos ruidos que no lo dejaban descansar. Deku no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber qué estaba pasando.

-¿Estás buscando la caja de las tazas?-pregunto al aire.

Iida había sacado las cajas acumuladas en el armario y varias se habían caído al suelo desparramando el contenido. Genial, ahora la habitación era un desastre.

Izuku gruño, Iida respondió desesperado.

-¡Nadie debería tomar el café en vasos!

* * *

 _Notas de autora: Necesitaba_ _Fluff_ _, luego de planificar tanto_ _drama_ _para el "dia de los NO enamorados"_  
 _Feliz 2020 y dia de san_ _Valentín_ _._


	14. 13 Itsuka Kendo: La chica de a lado

_**PERSONAJE:** Itsuka Kendo_

 _ **SHIP:** Itsuka x Izuku/ Kendo x Midoriya_

 _ **GÉNERO** : Drama, Thriller, Misterio (Asesinato)_.

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** : Universo Alterno; algo de OcC; mención de ships CRACKS; muerte de personajes, y algunas relaciones familiares fueron "añadidas" con motivo de ayudar a la historia, pero estas relaciones no existen en el canon._

* * *

 ** _"LA CHICA DE A LADO"_**

Kendo era su hermosa vecina, y él solo era un chico amable con cara de bebe con quien aparentemente todas las chicas del pueblo querían salir ahora que estaba en el equipo de Lacrosse. Pero el solo quiere la atención de esa chica en particular con la que creció.

¿Quién diría que el asesinato del chico dorado del pueblo ayudaría a que Itsuka Kendo su mejor amiga de la infancia volviera a hablarle?

-¿Qué quieres que?-Izuku termino de guardar sus cosas en su mochila de deporte y alzó la mirada confuso para encontrarse con los ojos expectantes de su ex mejor amiga y actual crush.

-Sé que suena estúpido, e incluso insensible, pero realmente necesito que me ayudes a entrar a la casa de los Todoroki.

Izuku sentía que las entrañas se le revolvían y licuaron las mariposas que sintió por Kendo hasta convertirlas en un desagradable charco de sangre e insectos muertos. Hablo con una voz ronca, incomoda.

-Shoto me mataría si supiera, sobre todo ahora, ¿Para qué demonios quieres entrar?-Trato de sonar exasperado, aunque se denotaba que estaba temblando de nervios, y más que enojado, se le notaba frustrado.

Kendo abrió la boca, pero cualquiera que fueran las palabras que iba a decirle murieron en sus labios antes de siquiera ser pronunciadas. La chica se desanimó y bajo la mirada, jugando con el anillo cápsula de su abuela entre sus inquietos dedos. Izuku la conocía bien como para saber que ese tic nervioso que tenia solo se daba cuando la chica hacía cosas que no quería hacer.

-Yo... no puedo decirte.

Izuku usualmente era una persona noble que confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos; pero lo cierto es que Kendo dejó de hablarle en los últimos dos años y lo que le pedía ponía en riesgo otra amistad que apreciaba mucho: la de Shoto.

Desde que Itsuka lo mandó a la friendzone, sin saberlo, hace dos años, y su grupito de amigos, constituido por ella y Bakugo, se desintegró por completo, Shoto Todoroki se había vuelto su mejor amigo, como resultado había hecho nuevas amistades en los dos últimos años, y con las que Kendo Itsuka había quedado muy afuera de su círculo social. De no ser porque son vecinos, posiblemente ella se habría olvidado ya de él, o al menos eso pensaba Izuku.

Aunque siempre podrían hacer las paces; por ejemplo, su amistad con Bakugo sano recientemente cuando el rubio empezó a salir con Ochako, una de sus nuevas amigas.

Y ya que su actual mejor amiga castaña, estaba obligándolos a convivir ignorando su turbulento pasado, y al hecho de que Bakugo era mejor chico cuando estaba con ella, igual de tsundere y mal hablado; pero la verdad era más agradable a como lo recordaba Midoriya. No era que Ochako lo hubiera cambiado, más bien la chica había empezado a salir con él cuando este empezó a madurar.

Posiblemente la madurez de Bakugo vino a raíz de que Itsuka le hubiera roto el corazón; pero eso es harina de otro costal.

El punto era que todo estaba mejorando. Luego de todo el drama del primer año, Izuku al fin podía tener una vida social sana y próspera, incluso había entrado a un equipo deportivo. Las cosas en el pueblo de Kawatani estaban normales, y todo era tan maravilloso que casi resultaba aburrido... Hasta que hace una semana encontraron el cuerpo de Toya Todoroki en el río de Amaimisu.

Y todo se fue a la mierda.

Izuku como buen amigo y compañero estuvo ahí para ayudar a Shoto a sobrepasar la pena de perder a un hermano, sobretodo de esa manera tan violenta. Y lo peor era que todo el pueblo de Kawatani tenía el ojo puesto en la familia Todoroki, cosa que Shoto odiaba en sobremanera y no lo ayudaba a que pudiera hacer el duelo en paz.

Izuku estaba al tanto de los chismes y trataba de mantener alejado a Shoto de la morbosidad tóxica que exhalaban sus compañeros; era un trabajo difícil, que él no tenía por qué hacer, pero así era Izuku Midoriya, un buen chico con buenas intenciones de querer salvar a todos. ¡Así que era el colmo que su crush de toda la vida venga a pedirle que la colara al funeral de Toya este sábado!.

De antemano sabía que Itsuka no era la clase de mujer chismosa que buscaba una exclusiva para el periódico del colegio a costa de sus compañeros. Mina era más de ese tipo, ¿Pero Itsuka Kendo? No, ella era buena persona.

O eso siempre creyó Izuku, aunque a él siempre le gustó creer que todos eran buenas personas en el fondo.

Aun así...

-Te meteré a casa de los Todoroki como mi acompañante.-Itzuka sonrió agradecida, e Izuku se preguntó mentalmente cómo le explicaría a su madre que la desinvitaría de un funeral, no podía llevar a más de un persona sin parecer que llevaba a la multitud a un evento tan cerrado y solemne. Por ahora, solo debía hacer hablar a la chica.

-Con la condición de que me digas porque quieres que te lleve al funeral y que vas a buscar ahí.

La chica suspiro frustrada.

-¡Maldición Izuku! ¡Está bien!

No, no estaba bien.

Mientras Itsuka e Ibara, su recatada prima segunda, le mostraban las grotescas fotos del forense. Izuku solo podía pensar que aquello era de lo más enfermo que había visto en su vida. Él era un chico sensible a la sangre, por lo que aquellas fotos fueron suficiente evidencia como para dejarlo sin apetito por una vida.

Él conocía a Toya, y a diferencia del resto de la escuela; que tenía una imagen de chico popular que le agradaba a todo el mundo; él tuvo un vistazo más íntimo a su vida por Shoto. Ahora sentía que estaba viendo aquellas imágenes desde afuera, como si él estuviera viendo una película sobre sí mismo viendo las fotos. Era una imagen muy irreal. Muy cruda para la poca viveza que sentía al respecto.

Al parecer la madre de Ibara, que era la forense del pueblo, llevo algo de trabajo a casa debido a que la investigación era demasiado complicada con el río habiéndose llevado casi toda evidencia, pero dejando marcas incompresibles en el cuerpo del chico.

-Creemos estar más cerca del asesino, por la trayectoria del cuerpo debió ser asesinado en los terrenos de las escuela...-Dijo Itsuka seriamente.

Izuku alzó sus ojos verdes para toparse con las miradas decididas de las chicas.

-¿Por qué no le das tu teoría a la policía?-cuestionó el chico.

Ibara gruño a su primo segundo.

-¡Mi madre me mataría si se entera que estuve hurgando en una investigación!

Itsuka se sonrojo furiosamente de vergüenza ante tal afirmación, y sus dedos se movieron de nuevo a jugar con su anillo. Izuku las miró exasperado.

-¡Es que no deberías haber husmeado!-Izuku empezó a masajearse el puente de la nariz frustrado.-¿Están metidas hasta el cuello verdad?

Ibara suspiro, pero fue Itsuka quien hablo esta vez.

-Mi hermano es uno de los sospechosos...-Susurro ella con dolor.- La policía está investigándonos, lo sé.

Oh, el hermano mayor de Itsuka, eso eran malas noticias. Izuku alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada seria y desolada de Kendo. Ibara habló.

-Están investigando a todo el equipo de Lacrosse, eso te incluye...

Izuku miro a Ibara con el ceño fruncido.

-Incumbe a todo el pueblo, a mi parecer, pero no veo a nadie más robándole a la policía.

Deku se levantó sin mirarlas cerrando la carpeta que estaba en la mesa.

-Ya que tu hermano salía con Fuyumi Todoroki, llamaras mucho la atención, así que te recomiendo que seas discreta, paso por ti a las siete y...-Izuku miro con ojos entrecerrados a Ibara.-No le diré a la tía Cece sobre lo que hiciste, pero te recomiendo que hables pronto con ella, no quiero que lo que pase quede en tu conciencia.

Ibara relajo su ceño fruncido y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Siempre eres amable, hasta cuando te enojas...

Izuku suspiro y llevo su mochila al hombro para irse del salón dedicado al periódico escolar: Ao o Kin.

.

.

Itsuka se había probado un vestido negro que resultó ser demasiado revelador y fiestero como para un funeral de instituto y al final tuvo que optar por una falda de tubo negra y una camiseta formal blanca; ya que parecía que llovería, llevó la gabardina negra de su madre, que resultó ser azul muy marino y un paraguas transparente. Venga, que lucía formal de una manera casi forzada.

Izuku por su parte había tomado prestado el automóvil de su padrastro para poder recoger a Izuka en medio de la lluvia que se había soltado bruscamente sobre la tierra, de manera torrencial y con vientos despiadados que no permitían a los paraguas hacer su trabajo de proteger a sus usuarios, porque los doblaban, el agua venía prácticamente de lado y se colaba directamente debajo de la capa protectora. Era un desastre mojado del que nadie saldría seco.

Cuando recogió a Izuka pudo sentir de nuevo las mariposas haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago, y provocando cierto temblor en sus manos ya muy sudorosas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Ya no era un niñito de quince años! ¡Era un joven fuerte e independiente de diecisiete años a punto de entrar a la universidad!

¿Entonces porque cada vez que la pelirroja lo saludaba sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas y las mejillas sufrir una recarga por toda la sangre acumulada en su sonrojado rostro? Él quería madurar, pero el amor no lo dejaba.

Wow. ¿Después de todos estos años... Itsuka? ¿La...?

Sacudió la cabeza ante esos extraños pensamientos en cuanto a la chica de sus sueños. Quien entraba al auto cubriéndose con un paraguas y tratando de cerrarlo torpemente una vez adentro. Ella empezó a balbucear completamente apenada por estar empapada.

-Disculpa la tardanza, leí tu mensaje pero la lluvia esta asquerosa y este paraguas es inútil... y... ¿Deku?

El chico sintió como su cerebro se había desconectado al ver como ella entraba con los cabellos pelirrojos mojados cayendo como perfectos rizos de cobre sobre su rostro lechoso y las pecas sobre su nariz que parecían besos del sol. Sus enormes ojos azules pestañearon con sus inmensas pestañas fogosas. ¿Eh? ¿Ella dijo algo?

-¿Deku?

-¿Eh?

-¿Estas bien? ¿Crees que estoy hecha un desastre?

-Estas perfecta...

-¿Eh?

-Digo, para el funeral, nadie lo notara, creo que ellos estarán peor... ¡arg! Mejor vámonos...

5 horas después.

Izuku salió de una merecida ducha y reviso las notificaciones de su teléfono, el mensaje de voz de la chica pelirroja duraba casi cinco minutos. El chico se fijó en su ventana, desde donde podía ver perfectamente la ventana de la habitación de Kendo, la chica tenía las luces encendidas pero las cortinas cerradas.

Fue un funeral demasiado... simplemente demasiado.

Digamos que los padres de Shoto pelearon frente a medio pueblo, Fuyumi se soltó a llorar mientras destrozaba el pastel de la mesa de bocadillos y Shoto metió el auto de su padre en la piscina.

La familia Todoroki era un desastre.

Pero aprovechando ese caos, él y Kendo se colaron en los pasillos de la mansión; y tal parece que la chica encontró algo terrible... preocupante... algo que no quiso revelarle a Izuku.

El audio que le enviaba Kendo era básicamente ella balbuceando sobre sus dudas existenciales, solo dándole más preguntas al joven Midoriya, sin resolver nada, o darle aunque sea un poco de información. Todos eran preguntas y más preguntas. Izuku le contestó con un simple mensaje.

"Te veo en el refugio"

Oh, el refugio.

Cuando el padre de Izuku seguía viviendo en el pueblo, antes del divorcio, fue el mejor amigo del padre de Itsuka, y como buenos amigos y vecinos, decidieron hacerles a sus hijos una casa del árbol compartida entre las dos propiedades, aunque algo oculta en el bosque.

La madre de Izuku tenía sus dudas respecto a la casita del árbol, porque aparte de ser una mamá gallina, la señora vio "El puente a Terabitia" y al igual que todos los espectadores quedó profundamente traumada y llorando sobre sus palomitas de microondas.

Aun con eso, en realidad Izuku nunca se lastimó en la casita del árbol; aunque irónicamente, si se rompió un brazo y una pierna a los nueve años dentro de la casa, ayudando a su madre a poner el árbol de navidad... Esa semana Itsuka, su hermano mayor Keigo, y Bakugo lo habían llevado de un lado a otro en silla de ruedas para que todo el pueblo firmará cada centímetro del yeso.

Actualmente el yeso estaba como decoración en la casa del árbol, era lo primero que veías al cruzar la puerta; y cuando Itsuka subió detrás de Izuku las escaleras del tronco, con la linterna entre los labios iluminando el oscuro bosque y el interior de su refugio de la niñez, la pelirroja deseo volver a esas épocas en que solo eran ellos cuatro.

Los kanjis de sus nombres, que grabaron con navajas en la madera de la casita del árbol una calurosa tarde de verano, ahí estaban tallados de manera brusca: Itsuka, Bakugo, Keigo y Deku.

Pero la burbuja de la nostalgia se rompió pronto, sintió el frío viento de la madrugada sobre su piel, y todo olía a tierra mojada. Siguió a Izuku al interior de la casita de madera en la que por increíble que parezca, aún cabían, ambos se sentaron frente al otro, inundados por la oscuridad de la noche, y solo con la fría luz de la pequeña linterna entre ellos, a modo de una fogata blanca y artificial.

Hubo un corto silencio, en el que se miraron a los ojos, y de pronto Itsuka se rompió a llorar.

Izuku no supo qué decir, el llanto de la chica solo empeoraba con cada segundo, parecía que el aire se le estaba escapando de los pulmones... ¡en cualquier segundo esta se desvaneceria y se ahogaría en si misma!

Antes de que Itsuka pudiera exhalar, en medio de su ardiente desesperación... sintió los labios fríos de Izuku sobre los suyos.

Le siguió la corriente del beso, como si quisiera devorarlo, el chico hizo lo mismo, sintiendo las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas de Kendo.

Antes de que se separaran, como si de repente los labios del otro quemaran.

Kendo se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió, más que nerviosa, aliviada. Izuku por su parte sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y ahora estaba flotando en una realidad alterna viéndose desde lo alto. ¿Esto era real? ¿Acababan de besarse?

Itsuka se inclinó para adelante y besó la mejilla de Izuku, regresandole el alma al cuerpo. Fue cuando el joven notó que había algo extraño en su mirada azulada.

-Gracias, Deku...-la chica junto sus frentes y lo miraba a los ojos. Deku iba a hablar pero sintió como Itsuka dejaba algo en su mano, como si fuera una caja, ella cerró sus dedos alrededor de un objeto que su piel no reconocía. Pero él estaba más concentrado en la mirada intensa que Itsuka le daba.-Cuidalo con tu vida...

-Itsuka...-Antes de poder preguntarle que sucedía, el chico sintió otro beso sobre sus labios y respondió rápido.

Luego otro beso, más desesperado, y otro beso menos rápido más lento, aferrándose a él de una manera hambrienta y temerosa, para irse separando gradualmente como una placentera tortura.

Ella se levantó para bajar de la casa del árbol.

-Te veré mañana, y te explicare todo, pero tengo que hacer algo antes...-dijo ella dedicándole una última mirada antes de desaparecer en la penumbra del bosque.

Izuku tenía muchas dudas, pero todas se disiparon en una neblina de confusión ante el reciente beso.

¿Fue una declaración?

Había esperado toda su vida por aquel contacto con la chica de a lado, con su mejor amiga... pero le había sabido amargo. Algo estaba mal en eso.

Abrió la palma de su mano donde estaba el objeto que le encargaban.

Lo reconocería donde fuera, era el anillo de la abuela de Itsuka.

¿Por qué se lo daba?

A la mañana siguiente Itsuka no apareció en la escuela, Deku la estuvo esperando junto a su casillero toda la mañana, incluso en el receso, con el anillo antiguo que a la chica le había fascinado toda su niñez y cuido como un tesoro toda su vida.

Quería preguntarle cosas, quería hablar de todo y de nada con ella.

Pero Itsuka no apareció en todo el dia.

Le mando mensajes, la chica no contestaba.

Le llamo, y esta jamás atendió su celular.

Izuku no quería pensar en cuánto la había afectado lo que fuera que ella hubiera encontrado en la mansión Todoroki el día del entierro; pero le preocupaba más que la chica se hubiera metido en algún problema por meter su nariz donde no la llaman.

El día estaba nublado, y mientras Izuku hablaba tranquilamente con Ochako camino a casa, una patrulla pasó a su lado a toda velocidad, seguida de una ambulancia.

Ochako y él se miraron confundidos. La castaña habló.

-Iban hacia el río Amaimisu...

Una desagradable sensación de Dejavu asalto a Izuku.

Sin darle tiempo a Ochako de decir algo, Izuku salió corriendo en dirección al río.

No quería ni pensarlo.

Apretó con fuerza el anillo de Itsuka en su mano.

Casi podía sentir como el metal viejo le lastimaba la carne y pequeños cortes escurrían sangre.

Sus pies ya no aguantaban la carrera sobre las piedras del bosque.

Su respiración se había cortado.

De nuevo policías que no dejaban pasar a nadie.

Pero él no tenía que ver entre las personas, para saber que el llanto que escuchaba era de la madre de Itsuka Kendo.

Y su mente puso sola la imagen del cuerpo helado y empapado de Itsuka sobre las rocas del río. Con los labios azules y mirando al vacío.

El escalofrio lo recorrio.

Y un pitido ensordecedor anuló todos los sonidos a su alrededor cuando vio a los forenses mover un cuerpo en una bolsa negra dentro de la ambulancia.

El joven se desmayó sobre las rocas.

Lo último que alcanzo a ver fue como terminaban de cerrar la bolsa, cubriendo el rostro pálido de Itsuka sin vida, antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 _Es un One-shot largo. Pero en caso de que no lo notaran, esta historia fue inspirada por RIVERDALE (primera temporada, la buena); inspirada, porque cambie muchos aspectos. Pero de hecho el pueblo donde viven si es en Japón, aunque cambie los nombres de los lugares a su versión japonesa._

 _Rio Amaimisu: Rio Sweetwater_

 _Periódico Ao o Kin: Periódico Azul y Oro_

 _Pueblo de Kawatani: Pueblo de Riverdale._

 _Por cierto, esta historia de asesinato, puede que tenga más drabbles en la colección de Izuku (con otros personajes como su "interés amoroso" porque Itsuka está bien muerta aquí), y eventualmente resolver el misterio, desgraciadamente no sera nuestra querida Itsuka quien resuelva el misterio... ¿o ya lo hizo?_

 _Me gustan las historias de misterio, aunque no suelo escribir de ellas. Lo cual debe cambiar. Me fui por el giro dramático, trágico y perturbador; porque realmente siento que necesitamos bajarle a la dulzura._

 _Llevo meses tratando de terminar este shot, y dije: ¡al chile! ¡Ya súbelo! ¡Ya edítalo!_

 _¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? ¡Comenten!_


End file.
